


女装PLAY

by sillyyyy



Category: Crisis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyyyy/pseuds/sillyyyy
Summary: 田丸因为任务，不得不穿上女装





	女装PLAY

“你这是什么意思？”田丸三郎瞥了一眼稻见朗手中的袋子，挑眉抱臂问道。

稻见朗双手举起，一脸无辜道：“和我没有关系，是大家投票决定的。”

这是特搜班保持独立不依附任何派系而必须付出的代价——面对各方来的正当请求都必须一视同仁，尽可能应承。警方收到情报，即将举行的一场各国高层参加的私人聚会中可能会混入了恐怖分子。若是正大光明地带着保镖参加聚会，一来容易引起混乱，影响国家关系；二来打草惊蛇，反而容易出现意外。所以最终决定，让特搜班混入聚会中，暗中保护总理。可问题又来了，大山作为特搜班唯一的技术支持人员，必须全方位监视会场内的动向，要想贴身保护总理，女装是最好的选择。然而稻见吊儿郎当的气质，无论如何也不像是会参加这种高等聚会的大小姐。于是这个重担就落在了田丸三郎的身上。

在众人的期待中，田丸无奈地接过了衣服，一脸淡然的大山玲尾随其后。

“等一下，我要换衣服，你进来干什么？”

大山玲晃了晃手里的化妆包，里面瓶瓶罐罐叮当作响，笑得一派天真：“当然是帮你扮女装。我跟我的模特表妹讨教了一些化妆技巧。你不会真的以为穿了个裙子就能扮成女人了吧。”

 

——“果然女人对穿衣打扮都是异常执念的啊。”

“你只是在暗自庆幸自己逃过一劫吧。”樫井勇辅头也不抬，一边研究图纸，一边毫不留情地戳穿了稻见的心思。

“不过话说回来，田丸扮成女装会是什么模样呢？”稻见在百无聊赖的等待中托腮问道，“会不会是那种高冷的御姐贵妇啊？还是清纯可怜的大小姐呢？啊，那种温柔体贴的姐姐也不错~”

“就算你们俩打得火热，也不用这样炫耀吧。我以为你们俩昨晚——”樫井奋力反击春风得意的稻见，却被更衣室的一声惊呼打断。

 

在女性面前换女装，田丸还是头一遭。他勉强套上了尺寸合适的裙装，遇到了第一个难题——拉链卡在尴尬的位置，无论如何也拉不上了。无奈，只能求助于大山，结果刚一开口，就结巴了一下：“大，大山。能帮我拉一下拉链吗？”

低头摆弄手机的大山二话不说，起身帮忙，随后还帮田丸整理了一下凌乱的裙摆，然后后退一步，开始上下打量田丸。

“怎么了？”田丸狐疑地问道。

大山撇撇嘴，感叹道：“吉永先生还真是给我一个大难题。”说完，她突然伸手，将田丸按在了凳子上。

 

——“你拿着剃刀干嘛？”

“当然是要剃胡子了，你见过胡子拉碴的女人吗？”

“我自己来。”

“不行，你每天都剃胡子也没看你剃干净。哦对，还有身上的体毛，自己回去剃干净，不然我就让稻见帮你剃。”

“......”

 

——“你不闭上眼睛，我怎么给你戴画眼影戴睫毛？”

“眼影？睫毛？我不需要那些东西。”

“老老实实别乱动！”

 

——“稻见可真是恶劣，留了这么多印子，遮都遮不完。田丸你也真是好脾气，任他欺负。”

“......”

 

——“总算搞定了。只要你不要开口，走路不要外八字，没人会认出你是男人的。”

“......”

田丸向来绅士，对于突然性情大变的女性队友的种种行为，只能默默接受。

“好了，出去给他们看看吧。这可是我苦练两天两夜习得的成果。”不同于往日有几分冷漠的神秘黑客，大山玲双眼中闪着兴奋调皮的光芒，“走吧。”

吉永、稻见和樫井还在激烈地讨论着潜入计划的可能性时，只听吱嘎一声，更衣室门开了。三个人齐齐望过去，不约而同地屏住了呼吸。

相较于平日的田丸，伫立在更衣室门口的女人更加白皙，嘴角眉梢少了几分冷峻，多了一分柔和，忽闪的睫毛透露出了不安和羞涩，唇色鲜亮而饱满，让人想要品尝，纤长的脖颈，伸展的锁骨，无一不想让人留上暧昧的印记。

田丸啧舌皱眉，打断了其余人的呆愣绮思：“发什么呆，快点把任务交代清楚。”

 

稻见朗捧着摆满香槟的托盘，脸色难看。耳麦里大山玲颇为得意地笑道：“让田丸部长扮女装说不定是败笔，他实在是太引人注目了。”

沉默的神秘黑发美人——这是假扮成侍应监视全场的稻见偶然间听到的对于田丸的评价。虽然任务要求他眼观六路、耳听八方，可是他还是情不自禁地看向总理身旁的田丸。

田丸着一袭黑裙，妆容也素雅干净，一声不响地陪伴在总理左右。可即便如此，被这种冷艳而神秘的气吸引的人还是络绎不绝地上前搭话。这让稻见朗想起很久之前，特搜班刚成立时的事。

那是他第一次假扮成卧底，潜入暴力团伙。在棒球场与田丸交换情报时，面对真实和谎言的夹缝中心生迷惘的他，田丸曾对他说过，“灯塔”会将他从迷雾中拉回现实生活。后来，对他照顾有加的暴力团伙成员不幸身亡，“入戏”过深的他被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼。如果当时没有田丸无声的指引，想必他已经在堕落的道路上渐行渐远了。田丸三郎是他的灯塔，是他在这条艰难道路上踽踽前行的唯一安慰。

想到这，他不自觉地多了几分笑意。他看向田丸，两人视线在空中相遇。田丸的双眼还是一如既往的坦率正直，坚定不移，温和却有力。就是这样的一双眼，将他从危险崩溃的边缘拯救回来；也是这样的一双眼，发现了无数隐藏的危机，帮助他们解决了无数案件；还是这双眼，在深夜的交缠中，满溢着爱意和情潮，让他悸动不已。他发现稻见也看向了自己，像是触电般移开了目光，脸颊上带着不易察觉的红晕。

稻见舔了舔嘴唇，看来，今晚注定是个不眠之夜，各种意义上。

抓住企图袭击的不法之徒对于身经百战的特搜班而言，并非难事。但整个过程却让稻见不甚愉快。歹徒趁只有F国总统、总理还有田丸三人独处时企图行刺，被田丸干净利落地制服了。待特搜班其余人赶到现场时，只看到F国总统牵起田丸的手，款款深情地表达自己对他美丽美丽外表和强悍实力的欣赏和爱慕。田丸表明了自己的身份并委婉地拒绝了对方。可总统并未放弃，临走时还声明会邀请田丸参加他的送别晚会，惹得稻见大为光火，拉着还未来得及换回装束的田丸，打了声招呼便自顾自地走了，在回家的路上也是一言不发，一副山雨欲来风满楼的模样。

回到两人同居的住处，门一开，稻见便气势汹汹地将田丸摁在玄关的墙壁上，抓住他的手，低声问道：“他碰了你的手对吧。”

相处多年，田丸自然了解稻见此时颇为不快，苦笑着点点头。稻见随即舔吻起田丸修长的手指。其实手指上神经密布，火热的唇舌带来的触感已经足够难耐。偏偏稻见就是有本事做得十分色情，加上胡茬的刺痒感觉，让田丸不由得想起过去他为自己口交时的种种模样，不自觉地兴奋起来。

稻见也感受到了田丸的激动，心情略微好转：“除了手，他还碰过你的其他地方吗？”

稻见认真的架势让田丸皱起眉头：“那总统只是客套，你不必当真。”

“我看未必。遇到你这样的‘东方美人’，任谁都会把持不住的。”

田丸因为稻见露骨的表达生出几分不快，想要甩开稻见挡道的手臂。两人实力相当，可空间狭窄，田丸一身裙装无法施展全部实力，一番拆招后，反被扣住摁在墙上，动弹不得。稻见凑到田丸耳边，低声道：“比如我，就挂念你整整一晚了。”说完，他便急急地扯开了田丸背后的拉链，探了进去。

田丸自然极力反抗，引得裙摆翻飞，玄关昏黄的灯光下。深色的衣裙映衬着蜜色的肌肤，更为诱人。稻见趁机欺入他两腿之间，整个人压在他身上，令他动弹不得。手下也不闲着，在衣服里肆意抚弄，一如他的作风，全情投入的热烈和激情，剔去了他的理智和克制，撩拨出漫漫欲火。

在沉沦之间，田丸想要扯开碍事的衣物，被稻见扣住了不安分的手：“就这样穿着，我很喜欢。无论是你什么样的样子，我都很喜欢。”田丸还想反驳几句，却被接下来的猛烈冲撞打碎了所有的话语，只余下低低的喘息和呻吟。

一室旖旎。

即便身体素质强健如二人，连续两天的胡闹和整夜的任务，还是让两人卧倒在床，无力起身。稻见搂过背对着他的田丸，轻吻着他的后颈：“你什么时候能不这么拘谨就好了。”

田丸动了动，长吁一口气：“那个，过几天放假你有空吗？”

“有是有，你有什么事吗？”田丸很少在假日约稻见见面，这冷不丁的开口让他心中生出几分雀跃。

“如果你不介意的话，我想带你见见我的家人。”田丸犹豫地小声道。

“当然不介意！”稻见一跃而起，喜形于色。“那个，我需要准备什么样的礼物呢？你的家人有没有特别喜欢的东西？我是不是还要再买一套新衣服？”

面对异常兴奋的稻见，田丸起身，抬手摸了摸他的头，拽着他手腕躺下：“这种事之后再说吧，现在先休息。”

“那个......田丸”

“......什么？”

“可以......再来一次吗？”

“......不行！”


End file.
